SonicExe's New love intertest?
by Amilina Rosery
Summary: Exe had re-taken over Sonic's Body and out to do his cruel thing's! When He see Shadow's and Amy Kid Amilina, he somehow remember's her! and kidnaps her! Amilina remember's him and realized that's her 'godfather'- SONIC! Will Amilina safe her uncle? can Shadow and Amy save there Child! (That dam character thing at allowing me 2 find Exe, and he's one of them to!)


Amilina was walking to school as normally, she was wearing her Uniform for her Private school. Her hair was in a Ponytail and Bands over her Eyes a bit, she looked like a loner but she was in choir, Drama, Act/GSA/Peer Support. She was a Pinkish Reddish Pink Hedgehog; she looked like Amy but with Shadow's Appearances. She had two friends and they were both Twins Boys. Their Names were Eclipse and Shadnick; they watch her over like a hawk sometimes.

Amilina got to school and went to her Locker and got her Morning Binder out that had English, Social, and Math in it. She closed her locked and Locked it, and Went to the Library to get some _'how to draw'_ Books like Manga, Animals, all that Stuff. She got How to draw Manga books, and Three Shadow the Hedgehog Saga Comic Books. She went back to her Locker and putted them in her Back-Pack, and Re-locked them. She felt someone breathing on her shoulder and turned around.

"HI AMI!" Eclipse said and made Amilina jumped and Shadnick just rolled his eyes. "Wow! Sorry! Did I scare you?"

"... WH-what do y-y-you think! I al-almost had a Heart-Atta-ack!" she was breathing heavily from the scare. 'God! Stop that!'

"What did you get? Though?" Eclipse asked curiously.

"How to draw stuff and some Comic Books? Alright?" she rolled her Eyes and picked up her binder and started walking to first Period.

"Ami!"  
"Dude! Shaddup!" Shadnick just smacked his head hard and Amilina started giggling, and then Continued Walking to her first Period. She sat at the Front of the Room. She started to take out her stuff. 'Uncle Sonic is coming in today! I'll make sure I spend some time with him a bit!'

"Hello Ami?"  
"Hello Ms. Repski!" Amilina said with a smile.

The Bell rang and everyone else came in, People avoided her and there were a small square around her. She didn't Mind it at all.

"Class? Today, we will be working on a Group of **_2_****_Project._**I'll let you responsible kids, do the Grouping's? Unless you guys want me to...?"

Everyone said Let Ms. Repski does it.

"All right!" paired everyone up, expect 3 kids, and Amilina was one out of 3 kids. "Hmmm...? you three Together? Hmm?"  
Everyone gasped!

"Ms. Repski! She's a loner!"  
"She can by herself!"  
"Make her do all the work? HA! They're going to Fail!"  
"Class! Stop! Amilina, Casie, AND Jacob will work together?" Ms. Repski said Wondering

"Find by me?"

"Sure why not?"  
"Ami?"

"...*sigh* Why not...?" Amilina said nervously. 'The Nerve of these people? They cannot respect the Ultimate life forms Only Daughter? Goddammit people?"  
"And this project is due in 3 weeks! We use the Computer room for 3 weeks!"

Everyone nodded, and Amilina sighed and nodded. 'Two people? Plus me in a team... we MIGHT get this done? Fast?'

Jacob and Casie sat near Amilina, and Said Hello.

"Hi? So what thing do you want to do for **_THIS_**Project?"

"How bout we do the Super Hero One?"  
"That can work? Ami?"  
"Alright... Who's doing what villain and the other does the Hero?"  
"Jacob? Can do the Hero?"  
"Sure? Why not! I am a Fanfiction Writer After all?"

"Okay then... Villain?"  
"Casie?"  
"Alright!"

"Okay? We have a Set? You guys work on the Heroes and Villains. I will thinger out the Plot for it? I do write in my Free Time... I am Improving though...?"  
"Alright?

After all 2 periods. At Jag.

"Hi, Ms. Bergey?"

"Hello Ami? Anything New?"  
"Seeing my Uncle Sonic, after School~! Going to be the BEST night EVER!"

"Cool."

Her Whole Jag came in and Amilina was on her IPhone5SC (IPhone 5 S Color, My version of an IPhone). Amilina was playing Sonic Rush; she had every single Sonic GAME IN THE WORLD! Her Case for it was Sonic's Head. She had a Key chain on it with three Thiggers on it- Shadow the Hedge-hog Her Dad, Sonic the Hedgehog her Uncle, and Her Mom Amy Rose.

"Hey? Amiloser?"  
"...*Sigh* What do you even Want...? Chicoa?"

"What your doing at our Table?"  
"Every table_** I'M AT**_! you bother to tell me to Leave? _**F**k Off**_!"

"_oh~! whats this! new Phone?! _Chicoa Grabbed Her Phone and Amilina Was Angry. "_Did your Dad- The Ultimate Lifeform Get you this? he doesn't have Children, Loser?... OOPS?" _Chicoa Dropped it and the Screen Cracked.

"you F**KEN BAKA! WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOU BAKA!" Amilina YELLED out that on the Top of her Lunges! Ms. Bergey came over.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" She yelled out Angry!

"CHILOCO! GRABBED MY PHONE AND BROKE IT'S SCREEN! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION! CHILOCO! I GOT THAT- THE WHOLE THING! FROM MY UNCLE! HE MAILED ME THIS! YOUR SUCH AN BAKA!" Amilina grabbed her phone and went into her Jag room (Aka: Cooking Room). and went into Ms. Bergey's Office and Cried in there.

* * *

Sorry about the Making fun of People? and using peoples names tho. I'm Using F.W. Johnson Collegiate's staff, my Friend's. To mention about Jacob.

He's also On This Website.. his Username is- **_Ashbringer36_**, and Link : u/4572056/Ashbringer36 he does _**AWESOME story's.**_

* * *

Ms. Bergey Came in and then Rubbed her head.  
"Are you Alright Amilina?"  
"Yes... I am... I just hate her bullying!" Amilina held her Phone Tightly. "She broke my phone's Screen? and then decides to tell me my dad isn't my dad... I never lie...!"  
"We all know that, Ami. just probability not her...? I think I Should call your Dad. To let him know what happened?"  
"Al-Alright.. Ms. Bergey."  
Ms. Bergey went to her phone and Dialed the phone to Shadow The Hedgehog's Number

W/ Shadow

"_Agent Shadow?"_

"Yes...? What is it?"  
"_F.W. Johnson Collegiate is Calling you?"  
_

"Alright." Shadow Answers the Call. "Hello? this is Shadow The Hedgehog? What is it?"

"Hello? Shadow. Your Daughter- Amilina is having some troubles at school? can you come visit right now?"  
"What _**happened**_?"

"Come to _Johnson_ to find out." Shadow hanged up and then Told The General about his kid and Allowed him to go, Shadow ZOOMED to Johnson in a Flash and was at the Doorsteps.

'Remember. Cooking room. is her JAG!' Everyone was looking at shadow, surprised.

"Shadow The Hedgehog! IN THE FLESH!"  
"Omg! Why is he Hear?!"  
"if he's here! is this School has something important for his Mission!?"  
Shadow Went up the Stairs and into the Cooking Room

"Amilina! Were are you?" Shadow said abit Angry, Chicoa Saw Shadow

"Wow? did She paid him to come here? OR Something?"

Amilina Heard her dad and Stand up holding her phone and Walked out of Ms. Bergey's Office.

"Hi... Dad...?"  
"Hello Shadow? Shadow come into my Office? Amilina... Stay in The Room with your Jag-Mates?"  
"Alright..." Amilina Sat a Table and Chicoa came.  
"Get. out. of. my. SPOT!"  
"...? What sorry? I'm not putting up another Fight, Baka." Amilina Started listening to her Playlist, Chicoa Rolled her Eyes and Pushed Amilina. Amilina sighed and Paused her Favorite Song and put it in her Jacket Pocket, and Stand up. "If you wanna A DAMN Fight YOU GOT ONE Meinu!"

"Stop with THE JAPANESE! you little loser!" She Said Angry!

"You Mean? Haisha?" Amilina smirked abit. Chicoa losted. She tried punching her and Amilina Teleport to the Other Table, Everyone was confused.

"Yawn...? Your Boarding...! ohh...?"  
"Amilina! What did I say!" Shadow Yelled at her abit. Amilina ears went down sadly.  
"Dont Use my Power's at school and Don't Fight. I know, I know...?" Amilina Got off the Table and walked to the Table. "So is Uncle Sonic Actually Coming over tonight?!"  
"Yes, he is."

Amilina pumped up her fist for excitement, and then shadow had a little blush on his face.

"Soo? your Amilina's Father...?" Chicoa said. "She doesn't even look like you?"

"Amilina...? What did you tell these... these? people?"  
"I told them that, your my Dad. Ms. Bergey was the only one that believed me...?"  
Jacob and Casie came, to ms. Bergey room to see Amilina.

"Hey? Amilina? Ho-! Holy... Shadow The Hedgehog!? In the FLESH!"  
"dad... that's Casie and Jacob... my partner's for ELA 10...? Jacob and Casie my Father- Shadow T. Hedgehog?"  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Hedgehog? I see how Amilina get's her personality?" Jacob said.  
"Nice to meet you!" Casie said Excited.

"Nice to meet you people to...? Common... Amilina? You need to go home now... To much stuff happened today. You can tell Amy all about your Day at school."  
"Okay... Papa..." Amilina grabbed her backpack and plugged in her ear set and followed her dad and listening to music. Everyone was starring at her like she was a vampire! She heard whispering about 'how she's the ultimate's lifeforms form's KID!?' 'omg! This is HUGE news for the schools newspaper!' and all that crap. They got into the office and Shadow checked Amilina out. they both left the school's ground's.

"Your not mentioning me again here...! understand!"  
"Dad! your the best father I ever had! People here talks about- YOU! your one of the people these kids talks about now! Your Huge! And I cannot say I cannot tell Your my DAD! Amy is My Mom! Silver is my Big-bro! PLUS SONIC IS MY DAM UNCLE!?"

"Dont talk to me like that! Sonic is your god Father!"  
"That's why _**I**_ call him Uncle!"

"listen... I'm sorry I yelled... I-I just don't want to be apart of that place!"

"it's alright, dad."

* * *

Please Review and all tht stuff 3!


End file.
